Akatsuki member, Uzumaki Naruto
by Ravenfox Z
Summary: naruto was hated and tourtred by his village, but then one day sasori aproched him and made him an offer he couldn't refuse, akatuski/naruto naru/harem naru/ino/haku possibly more


A/N Ok I am starting a new story it will be my first Naruto fics

This will be a Naruharem Naruto/Ino/haku may add more girls later so if you want a cretin one in the harem tell me but no Hinata or Sakura and after ten girl I will stop because not only will that be hard to write but no man could ever juggle ten girls even if they knew about each other, and Ino will be the main girl

Now let's will get the first chapter

Chapter one:

Anguish

Hallow

Sadness

_Empty_

Those were the only emotions five year old Naruto felt as he stood there in front of the pile of smoldering ash that just three hours before was his apartment

He had just gotten home from his first day of his second year at the academy only to find his house had been burned to the ground

"_Why, why do they hate me so much, I mean sure I prank them but they hated me even before I started doing that, and none of my pranks were that bad, I mean what did I do to disserve this every thing I own was in there, my ramen, my toad plushie the old man sad my dad gave me, the special scroll to hold stuff that the old man gave me, even Hiro was in there, every single thing I own is gone, and now I have nothing'_

With that thought Naruto fell to his knees clutching at the ash, that hours before was all of his worldly possessions, and broke down sobbing, he cried for his ramen and for his toad plushie but most of all he cried for Hiro, the little puppy the old man had given him just last week for his birthday, it was because he was sobbing that he did not hear as some one walked up behind him, the person was a young boy who appeared to be in his teens with bright red hair and an emotionless expression on his face he also wore a high collared cloak with red clouds on it, he stood there for a moment watching the boy dry over the ash before he spoke

"It's hard isn't it?"

Naruto spun around and stared at the man ready to make a break for it at the first sign of danger

"What do you mean, what's hard?"

"Losing everything its hard isn't it"

Naruto sniffed before he started crying again

"Yes it is, (sniff) it freaking awful, it suck why does it always have to happen to me what did I do that was so bad"

"It is not what you have done rather what you hold"

Naruto looked at the redheaded teen with confusion filled eyes as he wiped the tears away

"What do you mean 'what you hold"

"You are a jinchuuriki; power of human sacrifice, it means that you hold a demon within you, the nine tailed fox to be exact"

Naruto was shocked it all made since know the glares the insults why no one would let their kids play with him

"S-so I'm a demon"

"No you hold a demon but you are not a demon, think of it like this you have a sword and a sealing scroll you seal the sword within the scroll is the scroll a sword or is it still a scroll"

Naruto smiled a weak smile "it's just a scroll"

"Yes it is now do you feel better"

"Yes I do, but if you don't mind me asking who are you and why are you here"

"My name is Sasori of the red sand, I am part of a criminal organization known as the Akatsuki, our goal is to overthrow the daimyos and their samurai, and give the power to the Kages who will have ninjas' best interests at heart"

Naruto gave Sasori a confused look "what do you mean the feudal lord care about ninjas don't they, I mean we are there only military aren't we"

Sasori sighed "no we are not, it looks like I am going to have to give you a small history lesson"

Naruto groaned but sat and listened any ways, once Sasori saw that he was paying attention he started his lesson

"In the first place, Government Is Force," he told him directly and up front. "Every country has an Emperor somewhere, but no one cares much about him because he has no ability to enforce his commands. He is a figurehead, with about as much real authority as a carving on a monument - respected, but ultimately powerless.

"So, with that being the case, why do feudal lords rule over countries? Shouldn't it be the strongest person? In which case, why don't the various Kages rule their countries?"

Naruto thought for a moment but could not come up with an answer that fit

"Any government that is toothless may as well not exist," the young red headed prompted. "So how is it they are in change? Where do they get their authority from?"

"I'll give you a hint: it's not ninja. We are a mercenary force that will apply our strength to any country. We don't bother enforcing a Daimyo's authority at home. So who does?"

"They'd have to have some kind of soldiers do it," Naruto answered

"That is correct Naruto, they do have soldiers but not the run of the mill soldiers like you see thugs hire, they are far better, they are samurai"

He paused for a moment to let Naruto take it in

"The daimyo of each country sits at the head of his own fighting force, composed of samurai, who rule the lands in his name, and fight for him when he calls for aid. There are about twice as many samurai in each country as ninja - and that is deliberate."

Naruto opened his mouth but Sasori interrupted

"And before you ask: No. They are not any sort of cut-rate troops. In addition to administering the provinces of each country, large and small, and serving as the bureaucracy of sorts, each samurai is also a warrior, spending hours each day in honing their bodies and their minds - and if you recall your lessons on chakra you should know what that ought to do."

"It would expand their chakra capacity and control," Naruto answered after a couple moments of thought. "But what do they use it for?"

"Chakra weapons and armor,"

"What are those" Naruto asked

"Chakra armor creates a barrier, a field if you will, around the wearer that utterly negates any foreign chakra that enters. It also provides strong protection against blows. In practical terms, that makes them immune to illusions, elemental powers, and most other ninja techniques. They can afford to simply ignore them. A ball of fire would stop and fizzle just short of them, lighting vanish into the air rather than touch them, and even walls of earth raised by chakra crumble at their approach."

"If it's that powerful then why don't ninja use it?"

"Because it diverts the wearer's chakra to do it," Sasori answered. "You could put on a set, assuming you could obtain one, but you couldn't use any of the powers it would stop: no illusions, elemental abilities, or most ninja techniques. Any chakra you manifest outside your own body it would take and use for itself, powering that shield that protects you. All that would leave you with was armed and unarmed combat techniques, so guess what those samurai train exclusively in?" Sasori asked.

"They have no need for our 'flashy ninja tricks' so they spend all their time focused on those things that CAN work for them - armed and unarmed styles. And their weapons.

"Chakra swords can operate within and even penetrate the chakra shields created by the chakra armor. It's a contest of both wills and skill, But their chakra blades will carve through anything less, And, just like it is illegal for anyone but ninja to use ninja skills, owning any of the special equipment that makes samurai what they are is also prohibited to anyone but samurai.

"Mature samurai are profoundly skilled at armed and unarmed combat, immune to most if not all of our special ninja techniques, have powerful chakra and their own techniques for using it. While I said that all external chakra manifested gets absorbed, and that is true, samurai are adept at many internal uses for chakra - chiefly enhancing their bodies so they can run faster, strike more quickly, become stronger, and otherwise perform beyond the normal human limits of their bodies."

"Samurai rule because they are Powerful! In far gone days we shinobi could sneak in and assassinate them while they were asleep or otherwise at rest and not wearing their armor. But then they invented chakra fortresses, and those days are past. The castles they live in now have the same properties as their armor - absorbing all external chakra manifested in or near them to fuel a shield that protects them from harm. Internal chakra and samurai gear accepted, of course. So they have all their skills to defend themselves with at home, but ours get shut down if we go near."

"We can run fast and strike fast, but samurai can run and strike faster. For most of us the internal arts are a sideline, if we know them at all. But for a samurai, they are their entire focus. So on average they are much better at them than we are."

Naruto crossed his arms and thought "Still, there has to be some way we could kill them,"

"If we need to kill a samurai, we have to find him away from home, preferably alone, and exhaust him; the armor they use isn't free. They do have to feed chakra to it to keep those shields up. It's like any technique in that. Why else do you think they spend so much time enhancing their chakra reserves? They do need the energy. But it is incredibly hard because they out number us and they are basically trained to know how to kill us"

"Naruto nodded "ok so I under stand why the daimyo is in charge but why do you want to put the Kages in charge"

"you may think that ninja are treated well but they are not, once a ninja becomes a jounin they are rarely ever doing anything but missions they all have poor housing and the daimyo takes three fourths of all mission payment, but mostly because the feudal lords are planning to get rid of the ninja, they find that we are becoming to powerful and are untrustworthy by nature so they have decided that we need to be eliminated, no one knows about this except for the members of my organization but if we tried to warn any one we would not be trusted since we are nuke-nin even though the only reason we are nuke-nin in the first place is because we discovered their plan and were framed or attacked"

For a wile Naruto sat there contemplating Sasori's words, he couldn't find any fault in Sasori's logic, but there was still one more thing that bothered him

"What are doing here though, and why are you telling me all this"

"The reason I am telling you this is because Leader-sama has assigned me the mission of recruiting you into our ranks"

Naruto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates "but why would you want me"

"Leader-sama needs all of the jinchuuriki to complete our plan, but we need you the most because you hold the kyuubi, the most powerful of all the tailed beasts, which means with a little training you have the potential to be the most powerful of the jinchuuriki, that is why Leader-sama sent me to get you at such a young age, so we could train you so you would be ready for when we overthrow the daimyos"

Once again Naruto was shocked, they needed him, and he was going to get training, from real S-CLASS nuke-nin, he knew he would get really strong and then everyone would respect him especially after he helped overthrow the daimyos, then no one would hate him even if he did hold the nine tailed fox, he broke out into a big grin at that thought, he turned to Sasori and was about to accept the offer when he heard barking coming from behind him, he turned to see a small gray and white husky puppy climbing out of the ash and running towards Naruto, it was Hiro.

"HIRO"

Naruto ran over and picked his puppy up laughing as Hiro licked his face, completely missing the shocked look on Sasori's face, he was brought out of his shock when Naruto ran up to him

"Look Sasori Hiro made it"

"Indeed it would appear that your dog is actually a Phoenixhound, that is a very rare creature and by how he is acting towards you I would hazard a guess to say that it has bonded with you, much like how a Inuzuka bonds with their nindog"

Naruto stopped laughing and stared at Sasori in shock, he had learned about phoenixhounds in class, it was one of the few lessons he stayed awake for, they were incredibly rare, mainly dew to the fact the were just normal dogs unless you set them on fire at a young age, and not many people were willing to do that to a puppy, but If you did some how get one and bond with it it was a very good sign, because not only are the powerful and incredibly loyal but they also bring good fortune, as well as the fact that they only bond with the pure of heart, so to say that Naruto was shocked to find out that Hiro was one would be the understatement of the year, but after he got over the shock a very pleasant thought came to mind

'_phoenixhounds only ever bond with the pure of heart that means there is no way I could be a demon'_

He looked down at Hiro with a smile "I'm really not a demon am I"

Hiro wagged his tail and shook his head before letting out a few barks, barks that to Naruto sounded remarkably like 'of course you aren't', this caused Naruto to smile knowing that it was his bond with Hiro.

Naruto then turned to Sasori and asked a question that would change his life for ever

"when do we leave"


End file.
